


Вечный герой

by LamiraMetius



Category: Tzar: The Burden of the Crown
Genre: Gen, Матом они разговаривают
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: ...подготовку к осаде Хирона Горацио пропустил.Примечание/Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика. МНОГО.





	Вечный герой

— Горацио, какого ж хуя ты творишь, ублюдок чертов!  
Дверь врезалась в стену, грохнула и полыхнула синим пламенем. Магическая защита у них тут стояла, что ли? А, теперь уже точно не стоит.  
— Спартак, ну не кипеши ты, ну что орешь как не родной… Все, не надо. Понял. Понял, заткнулся, ща встану.  
Отвратительное ебало Вечного героя не выражало ни раскаяния, ни сосредоточенности, ни даже признаков мыслительной деятельности. Спартак принюхался: нет, вином, конечно, пахло, но не настолько, чтобы эта хреновина хотя бы шататься начала. Трезв. А значит, что, творит все это осознанно?  
— Ты в окно когда последний раз смотрел? Городские стены в дырах, стража пинает хуи, порт нараспашку, заходи кто хочет. По Сорокопуду соскучился? В третий раз столицу отстраивать хочешь, выблядок ты тропический?  
— Тропический-то почему?  
— Перегрелся потому что! На тебя, сволочь отоспавшаяся, идут войска. С севера идут, с востока идут, с юга идут. А знаешь, почему с запада не идут? Потому что Жиров как ебаный фокусник достает из шляпы войско и не пускает отряды Бирюлькина к твоему порту. И все чтобы ты тут блядей пялил и просаживал деньги на бухлище? Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы город не удержим, чудовище?  
— Ну не удержим. И?  
Горацио соизволил сесть. Шкаф двустворчатый, антресоль дыбом, полки перекошены. Бедра скромно прикрыты простыночкой, нескромно стянутой с весьма аппетитной блондинки. Чулочки, губки, кружавчики… так. Судя по всему, ведьма. Ну да, засел в башне магов и развлекался с местными мамзелями — на девок из таверны деньги тратить надо, а здешние, они и за статус готовы.  
— Хам! — резюмировала красавица и испарилась в клубах синеватого дыма. Как была. В чулках и кружавчиках. О времена, о нравы…  
— Понравилась? — Горацио ухмыльнулся исключительно понимающе. — Или ты опять по хрупким брюнеткам с серыми глазами?  
— По рыжим. И с ногами.  
— С ногами хорошо, без ног плохо. Спартак, ну что ты разорался? Как неродной, честное слово. Сколько жизней я тебя знаю?  
— Да кто ж считал.  
— То-то.  
Он в самом деле был совершенно трезв. Огромный, широкоплечий, с густой бородой и копной русых волос, тот же Вечный Воитель, рядом с которым Спартак… нет, рядом с которым Полководец прошел через пески, моря, через осаду Иерусалима, битву за плато Лэнг, первую стычку с Сорокопудом четыре сотни лет назад. Сорокопуд — дурацкое имя, честно говоря, но Вечный Враг, кажется, заебался всем происходящим не меньше них.  
— Ты чего? — Спартак даже хотел рявкнуть, но получилось почти спокойно. Привычка — вторая натура, даже если это привычка верить всяким долбаным козлам.  
— Остопиздело мне это все. Помнишь, когда мы вели в бой десяток мелких флаеров против линкора? У нас не было даже нормальных прицелов, а враг шел на бронированой махине размером с город. Ты составил идеальный план, я бросился вперед и сдох в первые две минуты. Ты — еще через три. Жиров выжил, и ждал, пока мы переродимся.  
— В тот раз он принес обет воздержания до полной победы. Прямо перед боем. Думал, за недельку справимся. Никогда не забуду, — ну вот, теперь он еще и усмехается. Будь проклят этот Горацио и его вечная — Вечная, блядь — харизма.  
— Я тоже. Как он орал, когда нашел меня… И как потом исчез с самого празднования с тремя девками и сдох от сердечного приступа прямо на одной из них. Эх, было время…  
— И ты это к чему?  
— К тому, что если я сейчас выброшусь в это ебаное окно, разлягусь внизу аппетитной лужей фарша, деморализую армию и подставлю тебя, ничего не изменится. Лет через сорок снова буду рубить дрова или удить рыбу, и тут в один хреновый момент припрешься ко мне седенький, злой ты, отпиздишь до полусмерти и начнешь учить. Разве нет?  
Так. Которую сотню лет одна и та же болтанка в одном и том же тазу. Просто-таки аллегория скорби и безысходности. Голый мужик с простынкой на причинном месте и думами о жестокости вечных перерождений в глазах. Ага.  
— Горацио, уебок ты подзаборный, — Спартак снял шлем и перехватил его поудобнее. Острым навершием, да по этой неизменной уже которую сотню лет харе — одно удовольствие… — Ты еще полгода назад на ферме жил, свинья косоногая. И надеялся, что покормят за день хоть пару раз. Ты посмотри в окно, посмотри, я тебе дело говорю. Это ты, хуй бессмертный, снова встанешь. А войска твои — ни черта. Живут один раз. И дохнут один раз. И если ты не возьмешь себя за яйца, жопа ленивая, то этот один раз у них будет конкретно завтра утром. Так что закрой рот, умойся и чеши вниз. Вдохновлять будешь.  
Вечный герой покосился на шлем. Подумал. Видимо, все-так придумал: ухмыльнулся, расправил плечи и приосанился.  
Далеко на востоке — по всей линии горизонта, куда мог упасть взгляд — армия Сорокопуда начинала наступление.


End file.
